Fullmental alchemist
by xNeve
Summary: After an earthquake in the East Ed finds that his appartment has been knocked down. Of course there is only one person willing to have the boy live with him... RoyxEd
1. Day 1: part 1

Unbelievable!

Why of all people did he have to be stuck living with that Colonel bastard!

-Earlier that day-

"To put it simply fullmetal, central is undergoing major reconstruction due to the earthquake last night." Roy Mustang sat at his desk with his usual smug expression seeming all too pleased with the disaster.

"Yeah, I noticed," Ed said venomously. "My apartments being fixed, you bastard. I don't know how you did it but it's your fault!" Ed shouted jumping to his feet and pointing at his superior.

Mustang sighed from behind his desk and laced his fingers together then placed his elbows on the table so he could rest his head on his entwined fingers. "Geez Ed." He smirked. "Then you're really going to love this part." He sung the word 'love' to emphasise it. Ed's eyebrows were knitted together and one was twitching furiously. "Ok, I won't beat around the bush, the Fuhrer wants you to move in with me for the next few days."

"WHAT!" Ed shouted slamming his hands on the desk hard enough that his automail made various objects (mainly paperwork) move from the thud. "But constructions gonna be finished by the time I get home!"

"Calm down fullmetal, I'm not happy with the solution wither, however, I'm the only one with a spare room and the Fuhrer wants to use your apartment to shelter families until their homes are rebuilt. It's not permanent, so you can relax."

"Screw the Fuhrer! There is no way I'm living with you!" Ed's cheeks has tinged pink from the idea and he realised he was now using hand gestures to make his point clear.

"Fuhrer's spoken Ed. You have everything you need in that briefcase, right?" Roy smiled a sickly sweet smile that made Ed all the more angry.

-At Roy's door-

"Stupid Al. Going to Winry's, leaving me with that bastard." Ed grumbled kicking Mustang's doormat. He tightened his gloved automail around his trademark briefcase.

He knocked twice on the door to Mustang's apartment. No answer, so, he knocked again loudly. "Oi! Colonel! Open up!" Ed shouted gritting his teeth. "Damn it! You bastard!" He kicked the door open with his automail leg. "I'm coming in!" He announced as the door collapsed off it's hinges against the wall.

Ed walked into the large apartment and into Roy's living room, there was a noise coming from down the hall. "Hey! Colonel! You there?" Ed asked opening the door to Roy's room. He had a large bed with dark sheets and white walls, Ed had to admire the view, his side wall was huge and overlooked Amestris. Ed realised the noise was coming from the running shower in his ensuite bathroom which was connected to his walk in wardrobe. The water had stopped minutes ago.

Ed frowned looking at Roy's chest-of-drawers which had photos on the top of it. He picked up a photo of the Colonel and Hughes. Maes had his arm draped around the alchemist grinning and had his fingers in a 'peace' sign which contrasted Roy who was smirking and holding up a gloved hand threatening to snap at the camera man. Ed smiled slightly in memory of Maes Hughes, however his smile quickly fell when the bathroom door opened…

A relaxed Colonel stepped out wearing nothing but a towel which hung loosely around his waist. Ed turned to Roy and his eyes bulged. "You're early." Roy said after a few seconds of awkward staring.

Ed's hairs stood on end, "y-yeah."

Roy stepped back and slammed the door, as if animated he reappeared two seconds later fully clothed in black pants and a loose white collared shirt which he hadn't bothered to do up yet. "Geez Ed, you should have rung the doorbell." He said leaving the towel on his head and buttoning up his shirt.

Ed froze then turned away a deep red. "Yeah, yeah, just show me to my room." He said still glowing red.

Roy frowned then smirked looking down and pulling the towel off his head, "Whatever you say," he approached the blond. "Follow me." He dropped the towel on the alchemist's head who flushed again.

At first, Ed was startled by the scent of cologne on the towel. It smelt strong, like charcoal and cinnamon. "Don't dump your laundry on me!" Ed shouted throwing the towel back at Roy. The older man smirked down at the young alchemist. "Damn it! I'm not short!" Roy's only response was opening the door next to his room.

"You're kidding." Ed groaned. "It's bad enough I have to share a roof with you, now we have to share a wall? Well great!"

"You could be grateful," Roy suggested showing Ed the spare room, it was smaller then Roy's with a chest of drawers, double bed and desk.

"Why? It's like you said, you're not taking me in by choice." Ed informed him throwing his suitcase roughly to the side and shrugging off his jacket.

"Right. So what do you want for dinner Fullmetal?" The older man asked leaning on the door frame, Ed, who had his back to Roy out of embarrassment threw a hand over his shoulder signifying that he didn't care.

"I'll have what you have, I'm hungry though so get lots of it." He added on second thought pulling off his gloves and black top revealing shinning automail and toned if not slightly scared flesh.

Roy gave an exaggerated sigh, "If that's ok with you." Then he left and Ed lay on his bed with his real arm stretched across his eyes as if to block out the world. He tried to focus on anything other than the Colonel but seeing that bastard half naked was sending adrenaline through him. His cheeks were tinged pink so he pressed his automail to them to cool himself off.

When he thought he was in the clear he ventured into the kitchen. "So," he said irritated when he saw his superior pouring two glasses of wine. "How long 'till I go?"

"Not enjoying my company?"

"You sound surprised."

"About a week, can you put up with me 'till then Ed?" He asked offering the blond a glass.

Ed looked at the red liquid and made a face before shouting. "This some crack about my age! I can't drink that, you bastard; I'm a minor!" Ed was almost positive that Roy was doing this to wind him up.

"Settle down Edward." He said strictly business placing the glass on the counter. "I know how you hate being treated like a kid, I was offering you this as an equal, but I have milk in the fridge, or there's water. Ed frowned going into the kitchen and looking around for a cup. "Up here" Roy reached to the highest shelf in the kitchen and Ed grit his teeth. Was the world mocking his height?

"Why are your cups so high up?" He ground out irritated but not quite at full rage.

"Because we aren't all short, Fullmetal" Roy said simply filling the cup with tap water.

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak shrimp!" Ed yelled when Roy held out the cup as a peace offering. "And who said I was thirsty?" He muttered turning his head away stubbornly.

A vein on Roy's head bulged. The colonel considered himself a patient man (then again he also thought of himself as a hard worker), but Edward had managed to irritate him to a point beyond control. He grabbed the front of Ed's shirt causing the wide eyed blond to stumble over to him then quickly placed one hand around his neck tipping his head up and the other one poured the water messily into his mouth. Ed froze, blushed and Roy smirked; all anger melting. "That's a good dog." He mused.

"Hey!" Ed yelled finally falling back into consciousness. He attempted to grab Roy's shirt but the still dazed boy tripped over his own automail and crashed into the older man.

"Whoa there." Roy caught the boy and pushed him to his feet. "You alright?" He asked sounding almost bored. Ed sat cross legged on the floor now massaging his ankle. "Fullmetal?" He asked when he got no response.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted not looking up in fear that his face would betray him and display his embarrassment.

"Is your ankle ok?" Roy bent down and Ed grabbed his collar causing the alchemist to yelp and be pulled nose to nose with Ed.

"Your. Fault." He ground out. "It's all your fault. Don't go shoving crap down my throat!" He yelled menacingly, onyx met gold as they stared into each other's eyes; one confused and the other enraged. The door bell rand and Ed released his superior. "Get the door." He said ashamed and Roy left the younger boy to his self pitty.

* * *

Reviews = updates... just saying


	2. Day 1: part 2

Roy answered the door as Ed had instructed him to however once he arrived at it he stood frozen staring at the frame he recalled actually having a door in it. The delivery man gave him a questioning look and Roy sweat dropped. "Ed! Get out here!" He shouted. The flame alchemist decided to tip the man ten cenz due to the shock of the door.

"What?" Ed yelled back before actually appearing next to the man, however once he arrived next to the man he froze and grinned. "Gee Mustang, what did you do to your door?" He asked with cheeky innocence.

"Thanks; have a good one." Roy waved to the delivery man who seemed more mortified by the sight of two men living together than by their lack of door. "Fix it," Roy snapped.

"Why? S'not my fau-" Roy grabbed Ed by the shoulder and pulled him roughly towards his black couch strangely resembling the one he had in his office. "H-hey, what're you doing?" The taller man threw the blond onto the couch and lifted his shoe up to observe the markings which were identical to that indented in the door.

"Ed, just fix the door, okay?" Roy said massaging his temples.

"Make me." Was Ed's oh so clever response. This would be a long week…

* * *

"Sleep well Fullmetal." Mustang said in a mockingly sweet tone standing in the door way to Ed's room. After a shouting match that lasted twenty minutes Roy had cleverly bet Ed that he wasn't able to fix the door resulting in him being proved wrong and one happy Colonel.

Ed frowned but his glare evaporated into a cheeky grin. "G'night Colonel bastard," He said mischievously making Roy feel uneasy about turning his back on the blond. Ed turned and pulled his singlet over his head revealing his healthily tanned, toned flesh and glistening automail once more to Roy who had refused to take his eyes off his subordinate. "You could wait until I've left the room." He said smugly.

"What're you still hanging around here for? Want a good night kiss?" Ed asked giving his superior a look that told the man he was redundant.

"You offering?"

"Get lost."

"Right, well if you need me I'll be next door." He said taking his leave at last.

"Uh, thanks." He said unsure and a little bit too late as Roy was now out of ear shot. He sighed and lay down on his bed, there was something unsettling about sharing a roof with Mustang. 'Unbelievable' was the only word going through Ed's mind until another thought crossed it. 'I wonder if that jerk knows I like him.'

He sighed and drifted to sleep. In his dreams he saw the gate, he heard yelling. "AL!" He cried out, no, the voice was too deep to be Al's voice. His eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly. There was a rustling noise that came from the other room then a voice that shouted out.

"No! Please!" Ed grumbled to himself and threw off his thick duvet. He proceeded to march over to the Colonel's room and stood near Roy's bed allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, he could now see Mustang thrashing about and moaning. His face was lined with sweat and Ed on impulse pressed his automail to Roy's forehead. Roy's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly grabbing Ed's shoulder and throwing him onto the mattress. The alchemist who was only half awake pinned the younger boy down panting tiredly.

Ed made a 'hup' sound as he was thrown; he was shocked and wide eyed and his hair had come loose hanging around his shoulders. The Colonel finally came to his senses and jumped back with out a word releasing the blond. "Ed?" He asked as his eyes were not fully adjusted and he was still in a state of shock. "Edward I'm-"

Ed had a million come back to being asked if it was really him but chose to ignore them in favour of asking; "You alright?" He sat next to his superior with genuine concern. Roy nodded lying back down. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Ishball." Roy said softly after a minute of silence. "I'm alright Fullmetal, go back to bed."

"You want to tell me about it?" The boy curled into a ball showing his superior his reluctance to leave, Roy turned away from Ed and pulled the blankets back over his topless frame.

"Not tonight." He said calmly now. "Sorry to wake you."

"Alright." Ed stood up, "G'night." He said unsure as he left the room. Ed lay wondering for a long while about Roy's dream before finally drifting his own. He slept for two more hours until he was awoken at 3:00am by more yelling.

This time he took a pillow and blankets.

Roy jumped up when the hall lights filled his room, Ed stood with a rather pissed off expression etched into his features. "I'm sleeping here." He announced placing his pillow on the ground next to Roy.

"But-"

"Shut up! This way if you start crying or whatever I can get you to stop right away."

Roy didn't argue, instead he tried to save any pride he had left by smirking. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me?" He patted the empty space beside him.

Ed was glad for the darkness when he turned red. "No thank you." He grumbled.

"We could sleep on the fl-"

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" He yelled and Roy smirked again. "I'm exhausted."

"Fine, sweet dreams Fullmetal."

"Yeah, same to you Colonel."

* * *

Should I continue this? Tell me cause if no ones reading it there's no point .


	3. Day 2: part 1

-Ok forgot to disclaim but I will NEVER own FMA, EVER! I accept it and deal with it by writing fanfiction. I don't own Cascada, or their music either.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Its always great to know your fanfiction isnt a total flop :)

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep. BAM!

"Ed?" Roy asked sleepily staring down at the young alchemist whose automail arm had just smashed the alchemist's alarm clock in. "What did my alarm ever do to you?" He sighed.

"Ngggg….." Ed groaned.

Roy got up and dressed while Ed was still dead to the world. "Fullmetal," he addressed the blond who rolled into his pillow. "Edward, wake up." He teased bending down; this resulted in blankets being pulled over his head. "I have a bucket in my bathroom, and I'm not afraid to dump cold water on you."

"It's your fault I'm tired," Came Ed's muffled response which was worsened by the weight of the blankets and his own drowsiness. "You owe me big Mustang."

"You know," Roy smirked, "When I owe a woman something, usually I-"

"I'm up!" Ed bolted up and glared at Roy. "I don't want to know about your sex life." He said a little too quickly.

The Colonel blinked back with mock innocence. "Mind out of the gutter Ed, I was just going to say I take them out for dinner."

"Sure you were…"

Ed got changed and Roy put on toast. "Hurry up Fullmetal! Or-" Ed zipped past Roy grabbing the toast Roy had prepared for himself out of his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you a house wife?"

"Actually if we were in a relationship you'd be the housewife…. Or at least bottom." He thought aloud.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ohps, did I say that out loud? I must be tied." He pinched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh and Ed." The fuming blond glared up at him, "Thanks for last night." He fought the urge to kiss the boy affectionately and settled for placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bastard." Ed shrugged his hand off and left the smug Colonel to his breakfast.

After ten minutes of shouting at Ed to hurry up they sat in Roy's car. "Ed, do up your seatbelt, if we're in a crash I'll get in trouble."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Then I'm not gonna do it." Ed sighed looking out the window and leaning so that his head was in his hands.

"Do you always have to be difficult Fullmetal?" Roy sighed pulling out of the driveway.

"I dunno, do you always have to be a bastard?" Ed muttered watching his bangs move violently with the wind.

"Fine, you can find your own way to work from now on."

"Good, can I take your car?"

"……"

-After a long, long, long car ride-

"Sir?" Riza knocked on the door of Mustang's office. "I brought your paperwork." She let herself in carrying a stack of papers Roy prayed were not for him.

"Wonderful, could you send Ed in to see me?" Roy asked sweat dropping as Riza dropped the stack from a fair height to emphasise the weight. It shook the table.

"Fullmetal, sir?" Riza cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes…" He said after an awkward minute. "Is that a problem?"

Riza seemed reluctant to get the younger alchemist. "May I ask why?" She asked and Roy smirked.

"Just making dinner plans." He really did owe Ed an apology after keeping him up. "Now would you get him please?"

Riza looked hurt for half a second before she stepped back, nodded and saluted. "Yes sir." She turned her heel and left. Roy hated ignoring her feelings, but he couldn't admit to feeling the same way. She was important. They were friends, she was like a sister to him and he could never see her as a lover.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Ed said coolly as he entered the room. He shut the door in case Roy brought up that they were living together. If anyone found out rumours would surely spread and Ed did NOT want that.

"Take a seat Fullmetal, this won't take long." Roy gestured to the chair opposite his. Ed shrugged and sat down. "It's about your last mission, you trying to catch a lunatic murderer is fine by me, in fact it makes my job easier; however blowing up a dam to do so is reckless."

"It worked though." Ed muttered.

"Be that as it may it was unacceptable behaviour and is costing the military over two hundred thousand cenz to fix." Roy said this al seriously frowning at his own lecture.

"So what? Am I in trouble?" Ed yawned.

"No, you're not, lucky for you we've been trying to catch this guy for moths." Roy sighed. "You're off the hook…This time."

"Okaaaay…. So can I go?"

"Sure thing, after you tell me what you want for dinner." Roy smirked and Ed flushed at the look his smug superior was giving him.

"I don't care, I'll have what you ha-"

"Not this time Ed, we're going out tonight to make up for you sleeping on the ground." The Flame alchemist placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his laced fingers.

"Together?"

"…Yes together…" After a few seconds of Ed blankly staring at his superior Roy got fed up and asked. "So what do you like."

"Look, I don't care about the whole floor thing," he lied, his back was sore and he had a migraine, not to mention the amount of times he'd been face to face with Hawkeye's gun for falling asleep on his paper work (so this was how Roy felt!). Roy saw the bags under Ed's eyes and chuckled much to Ed's annoyance. "Fine! But it's your treat!" He pointed at the Colonel as if to mime his declaration.

"Right, you're dismissed." He said looking back down to his paper work and waving his hand to shoo the boy.

Ed gave him a quick glare that asked 'what the hell?' then left. A promised date with the blond alchemist gave Roy the motivation needed to finish his paperwork early. "Hey, boss, got a minute?" Jean Havoc knocked on the door to Mustang's office.

"What is it Havoc?" Roy asked rummaging through his pockets for his car keys.

"So, can I ask why you and the chief were carpooling today?" He asked lazily picking up the papers that Roy had signed to give to Hawkeye. Jean stared at the alchemist who was clearly distracted and loosing patience with his keys.

"Fullmetal's moved in with me-" Roy said absent minded now checking all the drawers in his desk. Jean's cigarette dropped from his mouth and he punched the air as if to yell 'yeah!' however; Mustang was too preoccupied with his lacking keys to notice this.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." The Colonel grunted. "Havoc, do you have a point to make? I have dinner plans."

"With Ed?" Havoc asked and Roy looked up nodding once then patted himself down again to double check they weren't in any pockets. "So this means you'll be keeping your hands off my women?" He asked hopefully.

Roy froze then looked at havoc as if he had just burst out singing 'Every Time we Touch' by Cascada. "Havoc, Ed's apartment fell down so he's staying with me." Roy said bluntly and Jean froze shocked by what he had just assumed. "And I think my hands are the least of your problems when it comes to your women." Roy found his keys finally on the floor under his chair. "Now if you don't mind."

Havoc sighed. "Too much information there boss." Everyone under Roy's command knew of Ed's crush on his superior, however Roy's womanising tendencies confused the group as to which way he swung. Havoc left Roy's office in tears from shame and knowing that he would never have a girlfriend working with Mustang.

Roy stepped out of his office and was greeted by an irritated Edward. "There you are, I've been waiting around for ages!" He ground his teeth.

"That's a bad habit." Roy commented walking past him. "C'mon, let's eat." He sighed and Ed followed after him hoping that 'glaring daggers' into Roy's back would actually injure the alchemist.

* * *

Urk... Anticlimactic... Sorry but I have to make a part two and had to cut it off somewhere. Next chapter up in a few days.

Do you think Ed's too angsty? ... I've been worried about this from the start.


	4. Day 2: part 2

-In the car-

"Feet off seats." Roy said irritated when the shorter boy curled into a ball in the seat beside to him.

"Make me." Came the equally irritated response (one which pissed the man off no matter how many times he heard it) and Roy stopped, suddenly causing the blond to lurch forward as his legs fell to the ground. "Hey! That was reckless!" Ed yelled and Roy smirked back.

"Did the trick though." He said in a mocking tone.

"…" Ed didn't put his legs back up on the seat but stared outside the window, "So can I ask you something?"

"You can try," Roy said encouragingly, "Fire away Fullmetal."

"Did you offer to have me for some promotion thing; or did the Fuhrer make you take me in? I mean doesn't Havoc have a spare room? And even Armstrong," Ed shuddered, however Roy didn't answer. "Yo! Mustang." Ed snapped his fingers in the face of the dazed Colonel who was now parallel parking.

"You know when it's the two of us," Roy smirked at Ed's red face. "You can call me Roy." Ed looked down. "I'm not on duty you know."

"Just answer the question."

"Look Ed, agreements between the Fuhrer and I are classified, all deals regarding Bradley are."

"Right." Ed got out and slammed the door with more force than he anticipated.

Roy grimaced at the noise, but ignored it. "Cheer up Fullmetal," Roy patted him on the shoulder as they entered the expensive looking restaurant. The room was dimly lit with a number of tables seating two with a single candle placed in the middle of each. Ed glared up at Mustang until he heard his stomach growl and was forced to look away, ashamed. "Hungry?" Roy chuckled. A waitress came out to seat them giggling at her own perverted fantasies when she immediately distinguished uke from seme. They ordered and sat in silence.

Ed's face fell into the palm of his hand as he stared out the window. "Can we eat fast? I'm exhausted." He continued to stare at the moon giving it a determined look and swearing once again that he would get Al's body back.

"Miss your brother Ed?"

"Stay out of my head." Ed muttered looking at Roy and not really meaning it. "We're not usually separated like this, I guess I do a little." He said with slight misery laced into his tone. "How can you tell?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it's our deep connection to each other." Roy said sarcastically and Ed gave him a sceptical look accompanied by a small smile. "I guess it's because I've never seen you like this when Alphonse is around." Roy sipped his wine. "The two of you don't really get close to anyone do you?"

"Believe it or not you may be the person we're closest too." Ed said without thinking, after all Roy knew what he dared not tell Winry or anyone else. "It's not like we have a choice though." He said quickly turning scarlet after seeing the amusement in Roy's eyes. "I mean since you're my superior an all." He then hit his fist on the table in realisation. "And Hughes! We trust Hu-"

"Ed." Roy cut him off with a slight smirk which held fondness for the young alchemist. "I'm glad that you trust me."

"Mm…" Was all the acknowledgement Ed could give once he'd reassessed the hole he'd dug himself in with that rant. "It doesn't mean anything Mus- Roy." He said slowly trying out the way it sounded. The flame alchemist froze, then laughed.

"You're great value Ed!" He chuckled and the blond flushed. Ed then leant across the table and grabbed Roy's uniform by the collar, ready to lecture the man when a squeal caused both alchemists to freeze. The waitress from earlier had returned with their dinner but wasn't expecting to find what she believed to be an act of 'boy love.'

"I'm sorry." She flushed smiling excitedly and Ed released his superior and drew his face away from the Colonel. She put the plates down and Roy flirted with her for a minute before the woman left to welcome more customers.

"You're the worst." Ed pulled his spaghetti marinara to himself and dug in. He wasn't jealous of that waitress, why would he be? It's not like he wanted that kind of attention from his superior…

"Chew Ed, don't inhale." Roy said, mortified while watching the blond eat. He started on his own meal but was only half done by the time Ed had finished so he ordered the younger boy a slice of apple pie. (Hughes had told Roy of the boy's fondness of the desert). A new waitress had since taken over and left colouring pencils and a picture much to Ed's annoyance and Roy's amusement.

"Bitch." Ed mumbled pushing the crayons to the side and devouring the desert.

"Looks like fun." Roy commented sliding the picture with _little red riding hood_ over to him.

"Knock yourself out." Ed said between chews, so Roy did, smirking when he was finished. Roy asked for the bill then slipped the piece of paper to Ed.

"Look, Ed, it's you!" Roy had coloured in the coat red and given her blond hair with golden eyes then drawn a cowlick in, coloured her pants black and boots brown.

"What the hell? Aren't you a little old Mustang?" Ed asked taking no particular offence to the picture as it meant Roy was obviously paying attention to him.

"You're NEVER too old to colour." Roy said seriously enough that Ed questioned the Colonel's sarcasm. Their meal was paid for so they drove home.

"Why are you sulking Ed?" Roy asked when they had reversed out. When Ed ignored him Roy squeezed the boy's leg earning a yelp of surprise.

"Don't grope me you bastard!" Ed yelled and the darker haired man smirked.

"I was just trying to get your attention. No need to yell." He said without taking his eyes off the road. He may not have known this but Roy always had Ed's attention. Al had told Ed to leave subtle hints around Mustang before confessing, and while Ed knew confessing would be a long way off he had left zero hints so far. He punched Roy's shoulder lightly as he remembered Winry doing to him so many years ago. "Bastard." He mumbled turning away.

Roy was left confused by the gesture. "What's wrong Ed?" Great. He'd taken Ed's horrible attempt at flirting and interpreted it as depression…

"Who know, guess I'm just tired." Ed shrugged it off. This was followed by a long - but not really awkward – silence, as neither party had any desire to speak. "Thanks." Ed mumbled briefly looking back to Roy.

"For what?" What in gate's name could the alchemist have done to earned such a rare word from the younger boy's mouth?

"You know damn well what for! For letting me stay at yours!" Ed looked out the window again using his hand to hold up his head as his elbow leaned near the locks on the car door. "And for dinner." His voice was muffled by his left hand.

"You're welcome." Ed's cheeks burnt as he decided to try to close another gap between them.

"And just so you know!" He declared a little bit louder than necessary before turning to Roy almost sweating in his attempt to get closer to the man. "I don't _hate_ you." He just thought the Colonel had a right to know…

"I don't _hate_ you too Ed." Roy gave his trade mark smirk which earned him another light punch from Ed who was determined to nail this flirty thing Winry had mastered. This time, however; Roy acknowledged Ed's effort to flirt with him and eyed the streets to make sure they were deserted.

He suddenly swerved left causing the blond to crash into him then gave a sharp turn right. Ed was in a state of panic and grabbed onto Roy's arm to stop from flying into the side of the car or through a window. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ed yelled still gripping onto him when Roy had reverted back to classic driving.

"Ohps, accident, but wow! Ed, you have incredible reflexes!" Roy's praise sounded almost sarcastic…

"Reflexes?" Ed half spat incredulously.

"Yeah, you grabbed me pretty quickly." He stated and Ed turned scarlet realising he was still hugging Roy's arm. He turned away.

"That was just… random." Ed concluded with embarrassment but still slightly shaken.

Some how, he'd have to get Roy back…

* * *

Sigh.... sorry this was kinda late, had my computer confiscated for a while cause I'm not doing so great in french... (give me a break though! I didn't fail my exam AND I had a Japanese exam the next day!) AND! My rents took away my Supernova tickets (that means my tickets to see Vic Mignogna which I've been waiting to get for the past two years!) so I went all emo and didn't write anything. I got one ticket back so I still get to see him so hopefully that means no more emoness and more fanfiction! :)

Tell me if ya liked it!


	5. Day 2: part 3

Sorry for the slow update... No real excuse though.

* * *

Ed woke up in the middle on the night (this time not due to any nightmares) and scrambled off Roy's floor towards the bathroom. He gagged until he threw up the expensive dinner Roy had bought him. A loud "Blegh!" noise erupted through the house. Roy finally came in when he decided that this was not Ed just being melodramatic in the early morning. When he caught sight of the sick blond he hurried to help him up. "Edward!" He said with alarm ringing in his voice.

He rubbed circles on Ed's back while he hurled. "This is your fault." Ed muttered weakly spewing again.

Roy grimaced and held his hair back to keep the muck from getting into it. "Geez Ed!" He said after a few minutes. "How much do you eat?" He sighed, if Ed had been in the right frame of mind he would have easily replied with a witty response, however instead he toppled to the side feeling dizzy. "Ed," Roy grabbed him before he could hit his head.

"Y-Your fault." was all this sleepy boy could muster while painfully closing his eyes. Ed had a fever and Roy wasn't exactly good at playing doctor (not in this case at least!) so he scooped the blond boy up and took him to the guest room, then grabbed a bucket to put beside him. "Roy," Ed murmured subconsciously using his superior's first name. "I feel like shit."

"There's a bucket here." What Roy meant was 'please don't spew on my nice floor!' He shoved the buck to Ed then jogged to the door. "I'll call a doctor."

"Can I have some water?" Ed asked with a hoarse voice.

"Sure Ed," Roy's expression softened at Ed's dependence. "I'll be right back."

Roy got Ed his water then dialled Doctor Kurtz Rein, a former war buddy. "-lo?" A tired voice answered, it was frail sounding and aged with the burden the war had placed on him.

"Kurtz, it's me." Roy said wiping the sweat off his brow. "Sorry to call you, I've got a sick subordinate throwing up all over my apartment." Even the tired doctor was stunned by Roy's sincerity and care for his subordinate.

"Is she cute?"

"It's a guy." He said quickly.

"You woke me up at one in the morning because your flat mate has a tummy ache?" Ross said irritated.

"You know I wouldn't call unless I thought it was urgent. He has a bad fever; I really want you to take a look." Roy told the doctor who eventually agreed to come.

"Thank you." Roy sighed as Kurtz hung up, promising that he would only be fifteen minutes. So the alchemist ventured back to Ed's room, relaxing the moment he saw the boy sleeping. He was pale and sweaty, but at least he wasn't throwing up. The image of Ed's youth was revived when he slept; he had shadows under his eyes but no determined gaze that matched. He could easily have been any sleeping adolescent.

"No." He muttered in his sleep and gripped onto the blankets. "Stay," he said, he looked pained and new tears clung to his eyes ready to fall on his still damp face. The dark haired alchemist smiled warmly, a face he rarely showed and sat next to him.

"I'm right here Ed." He whispered in the boy's ear causing him to shudder. Ed gripped Roy's pyjama top, displaying his pain once more. Roy took his hand to soothe the boy who held onto the Colonel's palm tightly, his hand was still shaking.

"Ngg…" Ed sat up; turning away he grabbed the bucket with his free hand and threw up in it. "Feel crap…" Was all Ed could say after he threw up… again. He sat the bucket down and noticed his hand which was firmly around Roy's. "What're ya doing? L-let go." He pulled away but Roy clutched it once more.

"It's alright Ed. I'm here for you." Ed wondered if he was dreaming; but he could feel the man rubbing circles on his left hand.

"Go to bed." Ed ordered him but his voice was groggy. "We have work in the morning."

Roy frowned lightly at Ed's optimism. "You think you're going to work like this?" He said and Ed clenched his jaw, knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince the man other wise. "And I'm not going to my bed with you like this."

"I can look after myself; me and Al have been doing it for years." Roy lay down next to Ed who shuffled away in protest, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Look." Roy finally snapped slightly, causing the older Elric to close his mouth yet again. "I'm not leaving and that's final. I sent for a doctor, when he tells me you're okay then I'll go." Ed sighed then turned away and closed his eyes.

"Suit yourself; it's your own fault if I puke on you though." Roy could live with that.

After five minutes Ed had managed to roll into the sleeping flame alchemist who stirred as the shaking boy subconsciously clung to his warmth. "If only you knew what you did in your sleep Fullmetal," Roy smirked down at the boy who looked as if he'd just spent a week training with Izumi.

A knock at the door caused Roy to reluctantly leave the room, throwing a pillow on the boy as he went. "I owe you one," Roy laughed as he opened the door to reveal a rather pissed off doctor.

"I swear Roy," Kurtz Yawned, "You're insane."

"You can stay here after if you want." Roy promised, leading him to Ed's room - but the doctor waved his hand dismissing the idea. "He just suddenly started throwing up an hour ago," the dark haired man bent down to shake the boy. "Ed, Edward." He placed both hands on his small shoulders. "Fullmetal!" Ed swatted at Roy then rolled into his pillow.

The elder doctor smirked at Roy's failure. "Fullmetal! Wake up right now or I swear, I'll pick you up. After all, you are SHORT!" He emphasised the last word and Ed bolted up shouting.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

"That got him." Kurtz said as Roy commented. "He's awake."

Ed glared at the pair wondering who he would bite first when his stomach churned from the sudden movement and he turned, throwing up in the bucket. The smell was starting to make Roy feel nauseous himself, so he replaced it and took the other one down stairs in his pyjamas and let the doctor examine his patient.

"He ate seafood last night." Kurtz commented when Roy came back inside. Ed had managed to fall asleep again but looked in more pain now then earlier.

"I know." Roy said simply.

"Well genius, he's got food poisoning." Kurtz snapped putting away his stethoscope. "It'll pass so don't pull your hair out over this, I bet you get enough stress at work as it is."

"Thank you Kurtz." Roy shook hands with the doctor then escorted his old comrade to the door.

"He can't work tomorrow." Kurtz said stifling another yawn. "He's a good kid, Roy." The dark haired doctor said. "Don't do anything stupid to him."

"I'm not going to torture the kid while he's sick."

"Roy…"

"I know," Roy smiled, "thanks again." Kurtz gave him a half hearted scowl then left. The Colonel shuffled sleepily back to Ed's room and crawled into bed with him.

"Bastard…" Ed muttered in his sleep, and then rolled onto his side as if creating room for his superior. Roy took off his top then pulled the blankets over them both. Ed seemed to be in less pain now - which Roy was thankful for.

"Sweet dreams, Fullmetal." He said in a gentle voice barely above a whisper and Ed relaxed further into his pillow. The two slept soundly through the night.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me.


	6. Day 3: part 1

Ed woke up feeling nauseous and ran to the bathroom. He hurled up nonexistent food until there was all but bile left to rise up. "Ughhh," the blond moaned, waking the exhausted man who had slept next to him. He lay on the white tiles on the bathroom floor because they were cool and absorbed his body heat. The sun was rising and its rays filtered through the windows at the top of the wall opposite the door. Ed wiped his moist mouth with the back of his flesh hand and groaned.

"Ed?" He said from the doorway, if the boy hadn't looked so pathetic Roy would have told him to go back to his own room – but of course he wasn't that heartless. "Why are you on the floor?" He asked startled by Ed's position and now bending down to shake him.

Ed had curled into a ball of blue pyjamas on the floor, his hair hung around him creating a small pool of gold. "Cause it's cold." Was the stifled reply as Ed smiled against the tiles.

"You can't sleep there, c'mon." Roy attempted to help Ed up.

"What're you doing?" Ed flushed, pushing him away by placing his hand on Roy's chest to keep him back. It was times like these he wished he could feel warmth through his automail…

Roy frowned. "Look Ed, you can't sleep on the floor, you'll-"

"Yeah, but I've got legs, I can walk." He said slowly as if spelling it out for the Colonel, then mentally slapping himself. If he'd kept his trap shut he'd be in the Colonel's warm arms being securely carried.

"You're right." Roy agreed, withdrawing his arms and smirking. "I just thought you'd be dizzy. I guess I was wrong though." He said without a hint of sincerity in his voice, Ed sat up. "Oh, I have a book for you to look at too, it's in your room, it may help you with finding the stone."

"Thanks." Ed pulled himself to his feet. Then – to his annoyance – discovered the truth in Roy's words and stumbled to the side grabbing onto the sink to steady himself. "Got up too fast." He said as Roy placed a hand on the teen's shoulder to help him.

"You should slow down," Roy told him, "You don't always have to push yourself."

Ed froze then glared over his shoulder. "Is that meant to have some double meaning?"

"Not at all." Roy said with his trade mark smirk. "Here." There was concern in Roy's words which was unfamiliar and it shocked the young alchemist. He pulled Ed's human arm around his waist and chuckled at the petite boy's puzzled and red faced reaction.

"Sorry, Ed, your arm's too short to fit around my neck and I'm not about to bend down." Roy gave a slightly suggestive look to Ed who had just understood the deliberate insult.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed managed to belt out, and pull away from Roy's grip before collapsing to the side.

"Whoa there Fullmetal." Roy laughed, dragging the short boy into a steady embrace. Ed was seeing double and felt dizzy, so Roy lifted him into his arms as if carrying a child by resting the teen on his hips. "It's alright, you can sleep Ed."

Ed was feeling nauseous again and groaned. "How can I when you're spinning me?" He asked subconsciously wrapping his arms around his superior's neck, and closing his eyes firmly as he remembered always doing this with his mother as a child.

"I'm not spinning you…" Roy said slowly carrying the blond to his bed.

"Oh." Ed groaned in frustration. "Put me down, I'm alright." Roy chuckled as he thought how cute it was Ed didn't seem to realise that his arms were around Roy.

"Sure you are." Roy placed an arm around Ed's back forcing the teen to lean against him even more. "I know you hate showing that you're weak but face it, Fullmetal, you are right now."

"Oh go to hell," Ed said weakly then went silent and rested his head on Roy's shoulder, it was comfortable. Roy hesitated before laying the boy on the spare mattress. He proceeded to run downstairs and inform the office that he was taking sick leave… which was technically the truth… luckily Havoc volunteered to bring over his paper work, something about revenge for stealing his girlfriend. "Thanks." Ed said an hour later in a defeated and humiliated tone. Roy pulled the blankets over him.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Nah. You should get started on the work Havoc brought you." Ed teased with as much cheek as he could muster, given the situation. Roy sweat dropped then attempted to smile.

"Yeah, I guess I should look at that." He scratched his cheek nervously then looked down at Ed again. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh trust me, I won't." Ed grinned and Roy on impulse bent down and ruffled Ed's hair earning a slight glare but no complaint as the blond was slightly touched by the gesture.

"You should call Al when you feel up for it." The alchemist said from the doorway and Ed pursed his lips, already feeling beads of sweat. Where there was Al there was Winry, and where there was Winry there was a wrench.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed waved his hand and Roy left. The dark haired man sat in his office where he did his paperwork, or rather he procrastinated by creating small paper airplanes out of it. He thought hard about how he could create a relationship with the boy and how he would confess (of course he had naturally assumed that Ed carried feelings for him because, well, who didn't?). It wasn't like he could just kiss the boy unless he wanted the blond's automail where the sun don't shine. He could always- "Roy!"

Ed had called out to him and Edward was first priority, so, Roy showed no regrets in leaving his paperwork to visit the pained blond.

"Yes Ed," came Roy's voice, Ed blinked his eyes open and rolled over, gagging into the bucket. He hadn't meant to call out to the man, but when he attempted to get up so that he could refill his glass with water, he had collapsed and ground out his crush's name in the process.

"Fuck," Ed whipped his mouth then glared at the bucket. "I'm really sick," he groaned.

"No shit," Roy muttered irritated then sat down next to the boy. "Here," he handed Ed a tissue so that he could wipe any substance off of his mouth. Ed accepted it silently and turned his head away, embarrassed by his state. "Do you want anything?" Roy asked and Ed rolled back to face him with a small glare.

"Water?"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Roy walked to the kitchen and pulled out a new cup and filled it with chilled water from the fridge. He heard a thump and froze. "Ed?" No response. "Edward!" He ran to the room spilling the water slightly as he did. Ed had fallen out of the bed; however he had managed to stay asleep while his face was implanted into the carpet. Roy lifted the boy carefully, as if he were a child and lay him back down. Ed's eyes fluttered open with three quick blinks. "Here you go," Roy signalled to the water he'd left beside the boy.

Ed grabbed it and skulled it down as if he hadn't drunk anything in days. "Slow down," Roy said grabbing the cup and pulling it away with Ed's hand still attached. "You'll be sick."

"I am sick." He stated angrily yanking the cup from the older man's grip and tipping the rest of the chilled water into his mouth. He then lay down again and glared at Roy. "Get lost, I don't need a baby sitter." He said ungratefully, Roy didn't take it to heart.

"Right, but the second I look away you do something stupid, like try to stand up and end up flat on your face." He told Ed who pouted and turned his gaze away muttering a denial that he himself didn't believe. "Under my roof you're my problem, so I'll deal with you, ok?" He pointed to the ceiling to clarify his point.

Ed felt an unfamiliar stab of guilt pierce his heart. "I'm a problem?" He asked slightly hurt but attempting to sound offended.

"Honestly," Roy smiled down at him. "Yeah, but you're my problem, so don't worry." As long as it was the blond boy Roy had no issues with this 'problem.'

"Then leave me alone so I can get some sleep and feel better," Ed muttered turning away from Roy who chuckled at the sulking boy. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough Mustang."

"You're right." Roy said after a minute of depressed silence. "I'll be back to check on you later, sleep well." Ed turned back to him and gave a small smile. Roy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy's pink cheeks and involuntary glazed eyes accompanied by his hair which framed his face wonderfully. The sickness seemed to radiate his beauty even more.

Suddenly Ed grinned mischievously, "Have fun working." He half sang and Roy rolled his eyes about to shut the door. "Don't shut that." Ed snapped louder then intended. Roy paused and looked back at Ed.

"Why not?"

Ed thought through the reasons; because it would be harder for Roy to hear Ed, it would create a physical barrier between them and… "because if I need to crap I'll get stuck at the door."

"Alright, too much info there. Good night," Roy turned off the light and left Ed to his recovery. Every soul that had the pleasure of meeting Roy knew he loathed paperwork. He skimmed over a sheet whether the Lieutenant would find it suspicious if she found his paperwork in ashes… probably. He signed the sheet and added it to the ever growing pile on his left side. The pile on his right had shrunk significantly, there were ten pages left.

He decided it was time to check on Edward and left his work once more only to find the blond curled into a ball on the mattress with no blankets. The covers had spilt over the side and the boy was shivering. Roy sighed and walked over to the high maintenance nuisance and pulled the covers up to him, Ed's tensed features relaxed slightly and his lips parted, breathing out a sigh of relief. Roy sat on the side of the bed staring at him. He couldn't resist the urge to thread his fingers through the pool of gold on the white pillow, caressing his hair softly. "Al," Ed whispered, tears starting to form along his lashes. "Mom, I'm sorry – Al…" His voice rose towards the end. "I'm sorry – don't take him, I didn't know." He sobbed, Roy was stunned silent and looked down at the boy, wondering what he was dreaming about but not wanting to wake him quite yet. "Please give him back." The dark haired man clenched his jaw and Ed's arm rose into the air as if he were reaching out to the ceiling.

"Come back! Colonel!" He cried out and Roy grabbed his shoulders giving him gentle shakes in attempt to wake him. "No!" He pushed Roy. "Don't leave me alone!" He sobbed still in a deep sleep. Roy's expression hardened into a frown.

"Edward!"

"I love you." He said softly, sincerely, loneliness strung onto his words.

* * *

I've been inactive because of exams and trying to finish up 4 different cosplays for friends... BUT! Today I met Vic Mignogna! I want to thank my Beta, not just for betaing this but for being an amazing person! So yesterday NekoiiXx sent my friend who i was cosplaying with an email which was a secret letter to Vic I wasn't allowed to read. At the con we chased him across the room so that he could read it. He started laughing which made me nervous, then, he approached me and bent down to my hear level (i could feel him breathing on my neck!) and said in Ed's voice 'Hey Winry I- oh, hi, Alix was it?' (Alix being me) then he said, 'you have a great friend' called me cute and walked off. I read the email when I got home and laughed because it said for him to watch my reaction but I'm pretty sure I didn't react and just stood there. Lol. I didn't even say thanks because I was so stunned.

Posting after English 'viva voche' which is soon, don't worry, next chapter's almost done :p


	7. Day 3: part 2

Ok, first off I'm so sorry for the late update! I was really unmotivated 'cause brotherhood ended... Also I always like to reply to reviews but didn't because hotmail is a bitch and blocked fanfiction making me think that I had no reviews. T.T I'm sorry I doubted you guys. I love you all! Thanks for reading and enjoy the cheesy stuff below!

Love Luna

* * *

'_I love you'_

That declaration was enough to leave the older man tongue tied. "Don't go, come back! Roy!"

"Edward! Wake up!" Roy cupped Ed's face gently in his hand and Ed's eyes snapped open. He sat up and grabbed the front of Roy's shirt subconsciously. He panted and gasped as he buried his face within Mustang's broad torso. Roy let him, without putting his arms around or doing anything that could startle the fragile boy.

"Damn it," Ed said once he'd fully woken up. "Sorry." He muttered pushing Roy back roughly. "Bad dream."

Roy suddenly pulled Ed towards him, earning a small grunt as he was caught off guard. Edward had said that he loved Roy, the alchemist was thrilled, however; the stubborn teen would never admit to liking him while he was awake. Even so, just for the moment, Roy was content. "Are you alright?" Ed relaxed slightly into his superior's chest and shook his head ashamed. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head again. "Ok, well I'll stay here until you can get back to sleep again." Ed's fingers grasped onto his shirt, shaking faintly as a result of his inner conflict between his pride and his desires.

Roy drew him closer. "You're safe Ed," Roy hushed, then Ed took a deep breath. _Fuck pride!_

"Don't leave yet." He knew what he was saying, and he knew it sounded so unlike him but right now he couldn't imagine being alone. The gate, the thing he'd brought back, his arm being ripped off, every memory he suppressed had come back at once. Ed's arm snaked around the colonel and clutched around his neck tightly, bringing them even closer. "Sorry," Ed apologised softly, even though he did not regret what he was doing right now.

"Don't be, it looks like we both have repetitive nightmares."

"Can we talk for a bit?" Ed asked, wanting to get his mind off the nightmare. "Not about the dream." He added quickly with a sharp glare, daring the man to ask.

"Okay," Roy said in a drawl. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, "I just want to forget the dream, ok," Ed snapped, "what about your dream?" he asked and Roy thought for a moment.

"Okay…" If it would shut the boy up and keep him in his arms. "It wasn't special though if that's what you're hoping for, I mean, in Ishball I saw a lot of scary things, I killed a lot of people too. I relived some of the gruesome ones last night." Ed was silent. "You asleep?"

"No," Ed said drowsily, his breathing finally even. "What was it like in Ishball?" He asked containing a yawn. "I don't really know what went down there."

"It was hot, everyday, and no one slept. When it wasn't your shift the sound of gun fire and screams could still be heard and you couldn't tell if they were real. If you were unable to kill you would be killed. I lost so many friends and allies." He said without any particular emotion, "it's what drives Hughes and I now." He twirled his index finger around a lock of Ed's hair. "Ed?"

Edward was asleep, still embracing the warmth that was Roy Mustang. The alchemist sighed then smiled, maybe it was time for a nap after all…wait… napping in the afternoon, did that make him old? No! It was because he'd been looking after Ed… Yeah… He wasn't old…

The two slept soundly for an hour or so until the phone rang. Ed's eyes shot open when the colonel turned to pull out of his grip. Ed wanted to pull him back, he wanted Roy to stay, but that would be selfish. He didn't want to face it, to comprehend the impossibility of a relationship arising between them. Roy could loose his job, it would be a scandal – hell – he could go to jail! The colonel would never achieve his goals.

So the older man slipped out from Ed's grip not bothering to readjust the blankets which now exposed part of Ed's flesh. Roy answered the phone in the living room, still assuming the boy was asleep and ignoring the buzzing in the back of his head. "Roy Mustang," he answered with a yawn.

"Colonel, I'm just checking your progress with the papers I left for you," Riza said sounding almost amused.

"Almost, I was just checking up on Edward," he lied.

"Right," she doubted him from the yawn he had given her when he'd picked up. "So how is he?"

"He'll be fine, I think he's thrown up most of the bug, he's tired now so I want him to rest." Roy leant against the wall lazily and irritated that there was no dire purpose to the call.

"That's good," she said.

"Yeah…" suddenly an idea stuck him, "what do you normally give a sick person to eat?"

"Didn't you ask the doctor?"

"I did but I was half asleep."

"You're as useless as ever. Let's see, juice is good as well as soups. Lots of fruit will help his digestion, oranges and blueberries are full of vitamins especially. Milk will upset his stomach though" She told him. "And sir," Roy looked up curiously.

"Yes?"

"He may feel better if you confess your feelings to him." She said teasingly which caused Roy's face to heat up with embarrassment. How would that help him?

"Excuse me? What makes you think I like him like that?" He half spluttered a little too loud, then composed himself. Unfortunately he remained oblivious of the blond who was now sitting on the couch behind him while Roy faced the wall. "Fullmetal is my subordinate and nothing else." Ed looked up at him, hurt slightly but also irritated that Roy was talking about him.

"Stop lying to yourself Sir." She said sternly.

"I know he's a good kid, but I don't feel anything for him. He's a child after all." Golden eyes widened, no longer glaring at the back of his superior. "Besides, I define heterosexual," he added cockily. "I have no interest in guys and less of an interest in kids."

Ed felt a stab of pain in his chest that he knew was not caused by any illness. He was hurt but could not will his feet to move. He remained silent, listening to the oblivious soldiers talk unable to even tear his gaze away from the conversation. "Then why did you jump at the opportunity to have him stay with you?" Riza continued having no reason to suspect the blond could hear her. "I thought this would create problems for you."

"He is a problem," Roy muttered sounding exasperated, "but he had no where to stay and I don't mind sharing a roof with the kid for a while." He laughed. "It's not permanent," no matter how much he wanted it to be.

"Colonel, everyone in the office knows how Ed feels about you, don't play around with his emotions, you'll hurt him." She warned Roy who just smirked.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He said gently but in an assuring voice. "I'm not leading him on, even if he did love me I have never given him any impression that I feel the same way."

Ed clenched his jaw tightly together, the colonel had given him more that an 'impression,' the bastard. Ed felt humiliated, he finally got up and off the couch, the sound of the friction between the fabrics effectively earned Roy's attention. Roy stood there staring dumbly at him for a few seconds until Ed had finally felt like his heated glare had no affect on him. He marched off to his room angrily and slammed the door. "Sir?" Roy was silent. '_Shit._' "He heard you?" She assumed with a sigh.

"Yeah…"

"Go, talk to him," she said slightly irritated, "And Colonel, you don't have to lie to me." Her voice was softer as she reassured him.

"I know, thank you lieutenant," Roy hung up the phone and knocked on Ed's door. "Edward?" Silence. "Ed?"

Ed said nothing on the other side until he heard his name being called for the third time, "It's Fullmetal!" He shouted out sourly. Roy tried to open the door, only to discover Ed had transmuted the lock to deny him access.

"Edward, open this door now," he banged on it, irritated that he was being locked out of his own guest room. Ed was on his bed, red from embarrassment and teary eyed. "Ed!" Roy snapped.

Ed sat up and threw his suitcase on the floor, Roy grimaced when he heard the 'thunk' sound and shouted louder for the boy the open up. The teen threw in the minimal amount of clothing he'd brought along with his pyjamas, then he pulled his coat on and packed away his books and hairbrush. He lifted the closed suitcase and unlocked the door which Roy could see from the blue light that filtered through the cracks.

Roy relaxed, believing that he'd been forgiven, he smiled wearily at the blond unaware that Ed was planning to leave. "Sorry I've been a 'problem' Colonel, thanks for having me and I won't bother you here again." His words were strung together and Ed's voice mimicked that of a heartbroken teen.

"What?" Roy asked confused, he saw the suitcase then realisation dawned on him, "you can't leave Ed, you're still sick." He reasoned now slightly panicked.

"Hasn't stopped me before," Ed said simply shouldering past Roy. "I'll leave for Risembool in the morning, see you Mustang." His automail hand clasped tightly around the handle of the suitcase as his back now faced his superior. Roy was speechless; he clenched his jaw in frustration then swung around and barked loudly. "Where do you think you're going? No one gave you permission to leave!" He grabbed the teen's waist from behind and hoisted him over his shoulders.

Ed made a 'hup' sound as he was grabbed, then kicked and thrashed in the air shouting, "Mustang! Damn it! Put me down!"

Roy, who was pissed off at being called by his last name after ordering Ed to do other wise kicked open the bedroom door and threw the blond back onto the mattress while yelling. "I told you to call me Roy!" Ed stood up stubbornly but Roy pushed him back violently. "Edward!"

"And I told you to call me Fullmetal!" Ed countered swatting away Roy's arm which was on his shoulder in order to keep him still on the bed.

Roy ran his hand down his face in frustration then pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt to keep his temper down. "You're impossible!"

"No! You're impossible!" Ed pointed his flesh finger at the colonel, they both had their eyebrows knitted together and were shooting each other heated glares. "Why can't I go?" Ed broke the silence. "You said I was a problem!"

Roy groaned gruffly and crossed his arms. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean? 'Cause you really aren't making a lot of sense to me." They locked gazes again and once more silence fell between them.

"I dunno Ed." He scratched the back of his head then sat down next to the blond, Ed scooted over to the edge of the bed childishly and Roy felt a tug on his heart. The boy sure knew how to push his buttons. "I'm sorry." Those words rarely came out of the Colonel's mouth in the same sentence without sarcasm or force, but just then, they were said softly and sincerely.

"You know don't you." Ed said embarrassed, he looked down so that his fringe covered his eyes. "I heard you talking to Hawkeye, so, you know that I love you?"

The Flame Alchemist was silent then pressed his lips into a thin line, "Yeah."

"Do you hate me? I mean, you could loose your job if-"

"I could never hate you Ed."

Edward finally turned back to Roy and asked with a small smile, "So can I stay and be a problem until my apartment's fixed?" He asked and Roy chuckled.

"Of course you can," Roy moved closer to Ed who looked straight ahead so that he could avoid having the Colonel's face near his own. "And by the way, I won't leave you alone." He half whispered in Ed's ear earning a shiver from the boy as he felt the pleasure from the warm breath of air which slid passed his neck.

"What does that mean?" Ed asked, flustered.

"You talk in your sleep," Roy said bluntly.

"Great, so you watch me sleep now?" Ed shouted, mortified.

"You kept saying my name," Roy said innocently simpering.

Ed was silent, he gaped his mouth, then he closed it. Hmm? That was strange, no cocky reply came out. Curious, he turned away again and wondered briefly if his brain had malfunctioned. "Oh," was all he could muster up. "Hey, Roy" Ed looked up at his superior. "I think I'll go to work tomorrow, I'm feeling better." He said with a very faint smile gracing his features.

"If you feel up to it, sure." Roy smirked at how adorable the boy looked, and was delighted that he'd gotten the boy to call him by his first name. "You hungry?"

"Yeah,"

"Want me to make you something?"

"Depends, will it be edible?" Ed grinned and Roy ruffled Ed's hair playfully while the young boy chuckled and swatted his hand away. The Colonel thought of how wonderful a laugh it was, and knew it would be something he'd want to always cherish.

* * *

Thanks again to NekoiiXx for betaing! You guys are lucky you don't have to read the original drafts :P


	8. Day 4: part 1

A little late... I appologise

* * *

By the time the two had gotten to bed it was 12:30 am. Ed had refused to come down to dinner, after he'd become engrossed in the book that Roy had brought him, and hadn't picked up his fork until 11:30. "C'mon Ed, we have work tomorrow." Roy tapped his foot, waiting for Ed to come out of the bathroom. The sleepy boy emerged with moist golden locks draped around his face and neck, and his blue pyjama buttons were undone.

"Technically we have work today." Ed corrected him while walking into Roy's bedroom.

"Going to sleep in my room again?" The older alchemist asked smugly.

Ed turned to hide his warming cheeks. "To shut you up!" Ed snapped and Roy entered the bathroom. After a shower, oral hygiene, and relieving himself, he ventured back into his room where Ed was laying on the ground holding an alchemy book above his head.

"You know Ed, the floor's going to mess up your back." He pulled the covers back off his freshly made bed (which he made every morning without fail).

"Doesn't bother me," Ed shrugged, not tearing his gaze away from his reading material.

"Well it bothers me, get your ass in here or sleep in your own room." The Colonel said irritated.

Ed groaned before sitting up, rolling his eyes, and throwing his book to the ground without marking his page. "Do I have a choice?" He glared at his superior.

"We can move your mat tomorrow, but for now," he patted the empty space beside him. "Shouldn't be a problem right?" He smirked, and Ed paled when he noticed Roy's bare torso. The bastard.

"I guess," Ed muttered attempting to stay cool; as if it wasn't a big deal for him. He stood up and climbed in beside the older man. "Don't pull anything." He snapped louder then necessary.

"I could say the same to you," Roy said teasingly while pulling the covers over the both of them. "But I won't," he added a little bit too flirtatiously which forced the blond to turn away with a crimson face.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Ed snapped, rolling on to his side and shuffling his way to the very edge of the bed.

"Good night,"

"Yeah, you too." Ed said softly, butterflies in his stomach from addressing the man next to him. During the night Roy consciously shifted towards Ed, who slept soundly and silently. At seven Ed stirred, rolling into Roy's broad chest. A string of profanities shot out from the boy's lips as he fell off the side of the bed and landed on his back.

Roy sat up and bent over the edge of the bed, trying not to laugh. Ed's face went red. He was startled, and his hair was a catastrophic mess. "Glad to see you're awake." He smirked, pushing Ed's legs (which were still on the bed) off the side.

Ed sat cross legged, coughing nervously. "Get a shirt on," he muttered, averting his eyes to the floor which happened to be much more interesting than a half naked Mustang.

"It's more comfortable without one though," Roy all but whined and Ed looked at him through his bangs.

"Yeah, well it makes me uncomfortable." He curled into a ball and rested his head on his knee, still looking at Roy. "Bastard," he mumbled.

Roy went silent…he didn't know how to react when Ed spoke to him like that, especially since the blond was unaware of their mutual feelings. "Okay Ed." He agreed softly, he got up sullenly and walked over to his walk-in wardrobe. Ed's gaze followed him as he crossed the room.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, glaring in confusion at the door. He stood up and went into his room, after putting on his usual attire he pulled out his pocket watch and stared down at the gleaming silver. He remembered when Roy had first handed him the watch, how happy he felt, and he wondered whether if even back then he had any lingering feelings for this man. The stupid watch had always reminded him that he was the military's dog, and that he had to come when called, heel when asked to. But it also reminded him that he was Roy's.

He tied his hair back into a plait then went into the kitchen. "Hey," he greeted Roy who turned to him with breakfast in hand.

"Here, it should be alright for you to eat this. I don't think it will upset your stomach." He placed a piece of toast and egg on the table next to a glass of orange juice.

"Ok, thanks," Ed said awkwardly, sitting opposite Roy, "So, did you get all of your paper work done last night?" The prodigy asked while taking a bite out of his toast.

"No, do you want coffee?" Roy got up and started rummaging through his cupboard.

"No thanks,"

"Good answer," Roy praised him, taking out his cup and sitting once more in front of the young alchemist. He pulled out the paper and drank contently while the blond ate silently.

"What's with the silence?" Ed asked, finally fed up with awkwardness.

"No one's keeping you from talking," Roy said while still engrossed in the news.

"Listen, about last night…" Ed blushed lightly as he twirled his eggs around the plate with his fork, their gazes locked, and then Roy folded his news paper, crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. No good ever came out from starting a sentence like _that._

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Roy said in his best 'strictly business' voice, "you realise that any real relationship I have with you would be illegal?"

"'Course I know that!" Ed snapped glaring at his plate, "but it's not like I can help it! Ok? I hate that I like you-"

"Ed."

"You're impossible! Smug! Selfish!"

"Ed!"

"Lazy! Skirt-chasing! Perverted!"

"Edward!" Roy raised his voice, abruptly stopping Ed's ranting. The boy blinked and sat back down, not realising that he'd gotten to his feet to begin with. Roy's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance. "You done?"

"No," Ed scoffed, "You cut me off, I was gonna say –Perverted Colonel with a God complex."

Roy sighed and laced his fingers together, then rested his chin on top of them. "I'm not sure what to do about this."

"Well that's a first; usually you're three steps ahead." The alchemist turned his head irritated then looked back, "wait…About what?"

Roy looked into the eyes of his subordinate, then away again. This was impossible. A relationship with the blond boy would jeopardise his career. He could go to jail! He shouldn't have encouraged Ed like he'd been doing. This was not 'okay.' "_Don't leave_" he heard Ed's voice in his mind. "It's nothing," he decided to say. It would be best if he waited, but he couldn't ask Ed to do the same. He wouldn't stand in the way of Ed's goals nor let him stand in the way of his own. When Ed turned eighteen… He could- well- apart from the obvious he could start a real relationship with him. "We should keep our relationship business and nothing more." He ran the tap water and started washing the dishes. "I think that would be best."

Ed looked down, hurt crossing his delicate features, then he stood up from his seat and said "thanks for the food," and retreated back to his room.

Roy leaned against the wall next to a stack of pots. He ran a hand down his face and mentally called himself a jerk. It was true that he wanted to be with Ed, but was it fair to ask him to wait?

* * *

Want to thank NekoiXx for being such a wonderful beta and doing this even though she has a bio exam tomorrow!

Review pwease!


	9. Day 4: part 2

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

The car ride was silent; Ed had his head in his hand and was, as usual, staring out of the window deep in thought. "You sulking Ed?"

"No," Ed replied bitterly and just above a murmur, "I have one thing to ask, 'cause I don't get your damned mixed messages. For once just give me a straight answer; do you like me?"

Roy said nothing for nineteen seconds until he pulled into Eastern HQ and Ed yelled. "Damn it! Answer me!"

Roy pushed the break and turned to his subordinate. "We'll talk later." He said in an almost commanding tone.

Ed was pissed. No. Pissed couldn't even describe the level of irritation he felt. "Need time to plan a cocky rejection? Fuck you!" He got out and slammed the door, "Forget I ever said ANYTHING!" He yelled quite literally at the car door before turning his back and storming towards HQ aggravatingly.

"Fullmetal! Wait!"

"What? Back to 'Fullmetal again'?" Ed turned still walking backwards and away from the older man. "Either give me an answer or leave me alone!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. "I-" He slipped backwards on loose gravel and landed on his back.

"Ed!" Roy ran over to his side and bent down to the blonde's level; Ed groaned. "Are you alright?" Ed sat up and rubbed the back of his head then glared at Roy.

"You piss me off," As Roy reached out to help, Ed roughly elbowed his arm away. Ed got up, and for the first time, he looked down at the slightly shocked Colonel was on his knees. "I hate you."

Roy's eyes widened as he looked to the ground, Ed didn't realize. He'd messed up – bad – but maybe this was a good thing.

"Stupid Colonel, can't even reject a person nicely," Ed grumbled walking into the office.

"Hey there Chief," Havoc greeted Ed with his usual cigarette grin. Ed responded by glaring at him. "Wow! Ok, what's up?"

"Nothing!" Ed snapped moodily.

"Right… Where's boss? You guys car pool don't you?"

"Who cares where that bastard is?"

"Wow." Havoc repeated. "Well if you see him can you tell him Hawkeye needs him?"

"I never want to see that jerk again." Ed crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Uh…" The addict struggled to grasp the situation. "But you guys are living together right?"

"…"

"Listen Ed, I don't know what you two are fighting about but if it's about your relationship or whatever, you have to understand that the Colonel can't have any distractions from his goals, and you can't either."

"I know tha- WAIT! We are not in a relationship!" Ed shouted a tad too loud. People were starting to stare; a young lieutenant walking by had frozen in shock, he then marched away when he met Ed's glower.

"C'mon Chief, everyone know you have a crush on the Colonel." Jean said lighting a new cigarette.

"I do not!"

"Do too," Havoc countered calmly. "Don't worry, I won't tell… anyone that doesn't already know."

Ed blushed a deep red. "You-"

"I'm kidding."

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "I don't know what to do."

"You're still a kid, that's to be expected." Jean laughed off the glare Ed had shot him, and resisted the urge to childishly chant 'your face will freeze like that'.

"I'll buy you a drink." The alchemist looked up at him curiously.

Five minutes later Havoc and Edward sat face to face in the cafeteria, Ed drinking orange juice and Havoc sipping coffee. "I know Mustang's cocky, self centred, rude, arrogant, manipulative-" Havoc coughed nervously as he saw the blond begin to rise to his feet.

"So, what? Are you a masochist?" Havoc asked with another grin.

"No," Ed snapped, "he was the first guy that didn't treat me like a kid and he's smart so I can have a descent conversation with him." When they weren't having shouting matches. "I know I can always depend on him too; he's never let me down."

"Boss likes you Ed." Havoc said with his hand buried in his cropped hair. "It's not really my business, but I think you should let him tell you that. Hear him out."

"Although I doubt it, maybe you are right." Ed smirked. "That'd be a first."

Havoc sipped his coffee again. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Ed chuckled slightly and Havoc sighed. "Mustang's in his office right?" The short boy asked, earning a knowing smirk from the other. "What's with that look?" He spluttered, turning red again.

"Nothing, nothing," he gave a half-lidded grin to the alchemist, "although I do remember him mentioning something about a meeting in about five minutes."

"What? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Ed shouted and the cafeteria went silent. "Ah! Hell!" He darted out without speaking another word to Jean, who looked particularly smug. He had a feeling that the next girl he asked out would not end up dumping him for the Colonel.

A red blur shoved his way towards the Flame Alchemist's office in panic. Anyone that saw him knew his final destination instantly, although most would never quite believe the reason he was in such a hurry. "Colonel!" He yelled, kicking the door quite literally off its hinges.

Roy threw the trashy magazine he was reading under his desk and threw his legs to the floor from where they were previously resting (which was of course on top of his paper work). "Have you ever heard of knocking Fullmetal? What is it with you and breaking down my doors?" He stopped his lecture to observe the panting boy.

"G-good, you're still h-here." Ed panted wiping the sweat off of his brow. He quickly clapped his hands and transmuted the door back to its original form.

"Yes." Roy said slowly, "this is my office, last time I checked anyway."

"Don't get cocky! I mean you have a meeting and I wanted to talk to you before then!" He shouted and Roy gestured to the sofa that Ed so often sprawled across.

Ed sat down and frowned lightly, "actually, I wanted you to talk." He looked Roy directly in the eye. "I wanted to hear what you had to say earlier."

Roy smirked as he sat down next to Ed who was starting to blush once again. "Actions speak louder than words," the dark haired man said, simply cupping the teen's face and abruptly kissing him. At first Ed was had froze stiff, then when he felt Roy's tongue slide along his lips, he felt the hot steaming sensation that filled inside of him, he pulled away not knowing what to do. He was flustered and completely embarrassed. Roy knew he would probably regret this later, but before he could comprehend the danger of his words he said, "You're really cute Ed."

Ed wanted to shoot him a glare but all he could manage in his shocked state was a twitching eyebrow which smoothed into an arch when Roy lifted a hand and ran his index finger along the blond's cheek, trailing behind his neck and leaving a tingling feeling where it had brushed the skin. "Wait-" Ed attempted to plead.

Roy covered Ed's mouth with his own again, tilting his head as he did and drawing Ed closer with the hand that was now locked around his neck. "Wait," Ed broke the kiss, embarrassed. "I don't know what to do…"

"Oh come on Ed," the Colonel groaned desperately wanting to properly kiss the boy. "We can talk about it later," he whispered in his ear in a husky voice. Ed successfully suppressed a shudder when he felt the warm breath on his skin.

When Roy leaned closer, Ed ducked down and unintentionally threw his head into his superior's lap. Roy would have laughed if he wasn't so confused by the blond's actions. "No, I mean- I don't know _how_ to… You know…"

"What?" Roy looked at the humiliated boy who lifted his head to stare back into onyx eyes. "Ed… You're not saying you don't know how to kiss… are you?"

"I've never-" Ed suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth and the colonel burst out laughing. "Shut up! It's not like I've had time to have a relationship or anything!"

"Want me to teach you?" He asked with a smirk.

Ed averted his gaze down to the floor, clenched his fist and nodded once.

"Look up at me," Roy slid an arm around the smaller frame. "Good, now it's easy, just close your eyes and do what I do." The dark haired man dipped his head down.

"But what about my han—mph." Ed closed his eyes tightly, attempting to focus on the sensation, he eventually figured that the best place for his hands to be were around his superior's neck. He loved the feeling of their tongues delving each other fervently, and allowed Roy to dominate and taste his inexperience.

Roy forced Ed backwards and yanked on his elastic, allowing the blond hair to flow loosely around them. Now Ed was lying down. He had given little thought for being on the bottom, for if he had known what the position had meant he probably would have kicked up a fuss. The older alchemist pulled Ed's waist closer to his so the boy was almost arching his back, but as Roy started to slip his hands up the young alchemist's bare back, Ed pulled away. "Wait," he pleaded for the third time in this chapter, and Roy obliged, withdrawing his hand and knowing he'd pressed another boundary. "Sorry," Ed muttered turning pink from ear to ear.

"You don't have to apologise, we'll take it slow." The Colonel kissed his new lover's forehead while his fingers enclosed themselves around the threaded sunlight of hair

"Thanks Roy," Ed muttered embarrassed. "And thanks for the…kiss." The words started to come out of Ed's mouth before he could stop them. "I liked it." He concluded mostly to himself.

"I liked it too," Roy said simply and rather amusingly. They had started something illegal and taboo, and it was still only day four.

* * *

Thanks again to my beautiful beta! NekoiXx I love you!

Hey, do you think I wrote the kissing stuff ok? I've always struggled a bit with it...


	10. Day 4: part 3

Ahh... late... again. I'm sorry.

Thank you NekoiiXx again! The most wonderful beta! :) I love you!

* * *

Ed left Roy's office beaming – which came as quite a shock to all members of central command. The last time they had seen Edward Elric smiling after a meeting with the Colonel was the day he'd been certified a state alchemist… four years ago. Roy had left for his meeting after shooing the blond away.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?" He had asked angrily to which the other alchemist smirked coyly, "I'm sure I can think of something to pay you back." And then he shut the door.

So now Edward sat at a desk happily doing the Colonel's paperwork, most were damage reports and had his name mentioned several times.

"Soooo." Havoc drawled out leaning on the teen's desk. "How'd it go?"

Ed flushed and tried to at least look like he was focused on his work. "Fine," he shrugged.

"Did he confe-MRPH!" Ed clasped his automail hand over the Second Lieutenant's mouth almost knocking the man's teeth out.

"Shut up!" He hissed, a warm feeling began to spread along his cheeks, "Don't say it out loud, okay?" he insisted motioning for them to leave the room that was filled with military personnel who were giving them curious glances. Havoc followed after him as they left the hall towards the always-noisy cafeteria.

"Yes, okay? You were right, but don't tell Roy I said anything."

"Who's- OH!" Havoc laughed as he rarely heard Mustang's first name spoken by anyone in HQ. "Roy?"

Ed almost tripped over his own automail when he froze in mid step, "shit!" He caught himself and tried to cover his clumsiness by examining the floor for what he may have tripped on. "You know who I mean."

Havoc laughed again. "Way to go chief!" He clapped Edward hard on the back almost winding the boy. "So what does your brother think?"

"He doesn't know… YET! Look! Just don't tell anyone! Alright?"

"Sure thing. Wow, so you two are official! It's kind of weird, you guys were always fighting and now you'll be like a couple." Ed frowned lightly at him from embarrassment and Havoc shivered.

"What?"

"Boss being all suave gives me the creeps- bad mental image."

Ed glared at him then looked down worriedly; he would have to change his attitude. The two of them would be all lovey-dovey and romantic… the thought of it was just too bizarre. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ed suddenly bolted towards the front gates to find the pay phones. It had been too long since he'd spoken to Al and he was afraid to ask Roy for his home phone.

He dialled in the numbers that he so blatantly feared, as the conversation generally ended with a wrench lodged in his forehead. "Hello, Rockbell Automail," came Winry's soprano, feminine voice.

"Hey Winry,"

"Edward? Hi, how are you?"

"Great!" He grinned, although Winry was obviously unaware of this. "Is Al-"

"You're not in the hospital again are you? You better not have broken my automail again!"

"It's fine Winry, could you get Al for me?"

"What's the rush? We haven't spoken in a while; so what's up?"

"Not much."

"Okay, how's life with the Colonel?"

"Fine."

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"What attitude?"

"I HATE YOU! AL!"

Ed smirked knowing that he'd won. "Phone!" She shouted. "Edward! I swear the next time I see you-"

"I know," the blond boy chuckled.

"Who is it?" Ed heard his brother ask in his echoed voice.

"Your brother!" The automail engineer said menacingly.

"Brother what did you do?" Al asked in a low voice.

"Nothing." The older brother insisted with a hint of irritation. "Listen Al… I-"

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? Or-" the line went silent. "Did the Colonel do something?"

"Al," the alchemist whined, turning a bright shade of pink. "Look, it's hard for me to say… but, Mustang, he-well- we're not exactly- but-"

"What?" Al shouted, clearly understanding Ed's gibberish.

"And then we-"

"Seriously!"

"So now we're-"

"Brother! I'm really happy for the two of you!" And Al question 'Elric telepathy'? He was the prime example of its existence!

"Really?" Ed sounded unsure.

"Of course! When did this happen? You weren't hiding this from me were you?"

"No… It was about five minutes ago… I think."

"Finally!"

"Al!" Ed said with mock anger – although he couldn't hide his childish grin. "Hey, Alphonse." his voice grew gentle with nostalgia.

"What is it?" Al's voice matched his brother's and the blond could hear the armour raise his head.

"You'll always come first Al. If Roy-" Al snickered, "gets in the way, if it's too much then I'll leave him. I promise." Ed clenched his free fist into a ball. "I'll get your body back, you know that my promise to you is so important, so if you think I'm being selfish just say so."

"Broth-"

"Just tell me if you want me to break things off."

"I already told you Ed, I just want you to be happy."

"So you really don't mind?" The blond exhaled the air that he'd unconsciously held in.

"Of course not." He laughed.

"Thanks Al, that means a lot to me."

"But brother, that means Winry's mine," the younger sibling claimed.

"You can have that gear head!" Ed shouted. "Just don't be surprised if you wake up every morning with a wrench in your skull."

"I could say something about you and 'Roy' you know."

"Sure you could."

"Look after yourself brother and look after-pft- Roy!"

"Shut up," Ed groaned rolling his eyes. "Take care."

"I want to hear more about this Monday."

"Oh, go rust." Ed blushed. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," Al laughed and Ed hung up but kept his hand on the phone for a minute, waiting for his heart rate to slow down. He was so lucky to have a brother like Al who understood him. Ed meant every word he said to the younger brother, and if Roy interfered at all, then he would break any relationship with him.

As the blond walked up to HQ he realised that he was actually thinking about what to say to his superior instead of running his mouth off. He genuinely wanted to see the man for the first time, to run into his arms, hug him, kiss him and just be with him.

Riza spotted Edward as he came almost skipping with delight, "you look happy." She commented then smiled at the boy who froze. "Don't worry Ed, I know," the Lieutenant said amusingly, she began to approach him.

"About what?" Ed laughed nervously as seemed appropriate in the situation. "Never mind, I-uh-I'm meant to-yeah-go," and with that he took off. Riza smiled as she watched the boy leave. She wanted Roy to be happy, and if Ed was happy as well then that was a bonus. The prodigy however had never been so flustered in one day; talking to Riza about his relationship with Mustang made him feel uneasy, more so than talking to Havoc.

He wanted to go back to Roy's office and he wanted to play it cool at the same time; shrug off the kiss but do it again. Of course this left him wandering Eastern Command with his hands in his pockets. "Damn bastard has me all worked up," he thought, only just able to contain a grin. He'd leave the Colonel to his work for now, but he was certainly looking forward to dinner tonight.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chapter to be honest... Oh well, I'll update soon!

Review please!


	11. Day 4: part 4

Unedited because my beta is doing NaNoWriMo and I'm tired.

I owe you guys an apology... To anyone that's still reading: 'sorry!' I havn't updated in... well... a long time, because I'm now obsessed with Hetalia and no longer in love with FMA...

kuro-kitsu: thank you for sticking with me and getting me to update!

I'll try to finish this story before Christmas, I know how it's going to end.

Once again, I'm so sorry!

* * *

Ed spent his afternoon humming in the library as he skimmed through new material. He had mustered most of his will power in order to read these books instead of focusing on the Colonel… His tall, muscular physique with those broad shoulders and toned arms. Not to mention those onyx eyes and his experienced lips that so easily dominated him. "Ah crap," The teen sighed shutting the book. It was nearing five so he ventured to Roy's office in hope that the man would be finished for the day.

An obstacle suddenly appeared before him. The door. It was shut, as always and normally he would have just kicked it open; but that was because he was rarely ever in a good mood when he entered the office. "I can hear you Ed, come in." Ed stiffened then opened the door only to see Roy already approaching him. He pulled the boy's arm to urge him away from the frame where he proceeded to lock them both inside with an eerie click. Ed's hairs stood on end from the contact and he clenched his jaw nervously when Roy looked at him so as not to blurt out anything he'd regret. "You're impatient." The older man smirked returning to his desk.

"You finished yet?"

"Well I'm guessing you're not here to help."

"Hell no, I'm ready to go home."

"Only thing that's waiting there is a bed." Roy started to file his papers away but turned to the dumb struck boy when he heard no reply. "I was kidding," kind of. "I'm finished anyway, let's go home."

"Why didn't you say so?" Ed half yelled exasperated and scratching his forehead irritably. Suddenly he stopped but continued to look at the floor as Havoc's words replayed in his mind, 'you guys were always fighting and now you'll be like a couple.' Did that mean that he couldn't have these pointless arguments or fume whenever Mustang made a crack about his height? He couldn't recall his parents ever fighting, did that mean he'd have to change?

"Sorry, you're just too cute when you're angry," and fun to wind up, he added mentally.

Ed wanted to yell, retort, punch the man's arrogant face in (then kiss it better) but after ten seconds or sweating he swallowed and said, "thank you."

Roy frowned and placed a hand on his forehead, "are you sick?" Ed ignored his teasing! The Colonel's flawless teasing!

"No, I'm great!" Ed smiled taking his superior's hand and removing it from his forehead. Roy suddenly clasped his hand around the teen's.

"Your hand's warm," he commented the brought his other hand to the boy's left cheek, "and your face is pink." Then he bent down and gently but sincerely kissed his lips. Ed grabbed at the front of the officer's military uniform as the Colonel with drew and buried his face into Roy's chest. This was cute… Right? Like being a couple?

"Is something wrong?"

Why the fuck did Ed have to be 'sick' in order to take a 'compliment'? And why did something have to be 'wrong' for him to want to hug his lover?

"Ed?" Ed was grinding his teeth in fury. That bastard was an idiot. "No, I'm great, like I said!" He grinned wanting to smack the other. "Let's go home."

-At Roy's house-

Ed was in the shower which Roy was unfortunately not allowed to join in (not that he hadn't tried) so the Colonel used this time to think. What was wrong with Ed? They'd gotten together… So why of all times did he choose now to start acting differently?

He knew what he had to do.

Roy plotted for a good ten minutes over a cup of coffee while waiting for Ed to emerge from the shower. Eventually he was joined at the table.

Step one: Make a crack about his height.

"Hey," Ed smiled at his superior while running a towel over his head. He wore his pyjamas and slippers.

"Ed," The dark haired man said softly, kindly. He approached the boy and hugged him. Ed was caught off guard by both touched and embarrassed by the gesture. He returned the hug. "It's a good thing you're short, you fit perfectly in my arms," the blonde stiffened and ground his teeth but gave his best grin in response. He would kill him in his sleep…

'No reaction,' Roy thought mentally cursing his luck.

Step two: Insult his masculinity.

"You're stunning, you know that?" Roy placed both hands on the teen's shoulders and bent down to pick up a lock of golden hair. He kissed it and murmured, "Just like a princess." Ed was fuming inwardly. He knew that Roy was deliberately pissing him off but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of ranting.

Step three: Let's try both together now…

The Flame Alchemist bent down on one knee and kissed Ed's hand then looked up at the irritated boy. "I like seeing eye to eye with you, my cute, little prince-" Ed kicked Roy's jaw with his prosthetic limb and sent him soaring onto his back.

"SCREW YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!"

Roy groaned with a grin; an ironic combination. "That hurt," he moaned sitting up onto one arm.

"Serves you right!" Ed shouted. "I'm trying to be a better person! Why the hell do you-"

"I like you the way you are." The Colonel smirked leaning back and tilting his head to the side. "I don't want you to change Ed."

The blonde blinked and heat filled his cheeks from embarrassment and relief. "So, what? Are we going to turn into a bickering old couple?" He asked before he could help it.

"Will you love me forever?" Roy asked smugly and with no other motive than to see the boy flush once more. Ed shut his mouth and covered it looking down and away.

"I don't know," he snapped haughtily in order to save any pride he had left. He turned and folded his arms across his chest in order to emphasise his stubborn statement. "People change," he shrugged.

"So I'm just some fling?" The Colonel asked angrily.

"Don't jump to conclusions like that you jerk. I like you now and that's all that matters." Ed helped Roy up who hugged the teen tightly. The boy's hair was still wet and smelt like mint. Ed hugged his superior back and closed his eyes to treasure the moment.

"Don't change," Roy spoke softly while running his hands up and down the boy's back. He kissed his forehead and Ed sighed.

"Yeah, you too bastard."

-Later that night-

You come to a fork in the road. You turn left and sleep alone or turn right and risk possible embarrassment and undoubtable harassment.

Decisions, decisions…

Ed glared at both of his options. What if the Colonel didn't want to share a bed? Maybe he should go to his room and wait for Roy to invite him. But was that rejection? Maybe he should just lie in Roy's bed and pretend to be asleep. Was that being forward? And pretending to be asleep in his bed may lead the older alchemist to think the teen was frigid.

"You look thoughtful." Cam a voice from behind as Roy slid his arms around his lover's waist. Ed stiffened then leaned his weight onto the man behind him. "Are you tired?"

"A little," the teen shrugged.

"Then let's go to bed," Roy guided him towards 'their' bed.

Ed tried to stay calm but the thought of sleeping with Roy as something more than just a subordinate made his legs move like iron bricks. He didn't budge. When Roy realised that Ed wasn't going to move he bent down, slipped his hand up Ed's back and whispered. "What're you afraid of?" Accompanied by his trade mark smirk.

"Not you," the teen snapped back taking exaggerated strides towards the room in proof of his bravery. "I guess this saves you dragging out my mattress."

"Oh, you want to sleep in my bed do you?" He asked with mock innocence. "You should have said so sooner," he opened the door to the room where Ed found his mattress lying next to the large bed.

So he couldn't have slept alone if he'd wanted to… The bastard. "You're a jerk." He muttered despite knowing that this was a kind gesture to make Ed feel more comfortable.

"Then sleep in your own bed."

"Where are the sheets?"

"In your room."

"…" Ed frowned at him then looked at the large bed which shrieked invitation and to the door way; his room was a long way from here. "I'll sleep in here." He snapped pulling off the blankets.

"You should ask first, Ed."

"That's not how I do things."

"I guess we have that much in common." Roy bent down over Ed and kissed him on the lips. The teen tipped his head back so his lover could kiss down his neck. Roy obliged, nipping and sliding his teeth along every sensitive part of the boy's neckline. He settled once he felt the blond flinch and set to work marking his collar bone.

"Wait, don't do that." He pushed Roy's head by grabbing a fist full of hair. "Roy," he groaned.

The Colonel sat up and looked down on his subordinate. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want any marks," he turned his head away ashamed by what he'd requested.

"Fair enough," at that moment Roy was NOT in the mood for discussing. He continued to dominate the blonde, gently teasing his lips while caressing his torso and settling on his nipple. The pressure caused Ed to lean forward in painful ecstasy and be drawn closer to his lover.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow." Roy confidently informed Ed who gave a wicked smirk.

"Do you really think that was the worst pain I've put up with? Give me some credit, you aren't _that_ good." He replied coyly, the Colonel brushed off the insult to his pride while assuring himself that he was a God in 'this' department then kissed Ed's lips softly and whispered.

"Get to sleep shortie."

* * *

So... they had sex... Not much else to say about this chapter except that I'm not happy with it and don't think I can ever read it again...


	12. Day 5: the final day

It's DONE! This is the last chapter guys, I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!

Oh, and this is unbetad so that I could get this up today.

* * *

Roy woke up first the next morning feeling unusually energetic despite it being seven thirty. He decided to let Ed sleep for an extra fifteen minutes so that he could finish off the paper work he was meant to have completed by today but due to circumstances last night was unable to. He sat at his desk signing his name and trying to convince himself that the repetitive movement along with constantly snapping his fingers was not going to give him arthritis in a few years.

He woke Ed up who greeted him by shoving a pillow in his face when he attempted to kiss the boy. "No shame." He muttered throwing the blankets off and wincing away from Roy.

"You sore?"

"Not a bit."

Roy gave a satisfied smirk at the blonde's obvious denial then sat next to him on the edge of the bed and sighed. "What ever you say."

"Damn right it is." Ed grinned then allowed his superior to kiss him sweetly while tracing his fingers along the edge of his face. These were the happiest moments he'd experienced in years; selfishly he hoped that they would never end.

At work everyone noticed the better mood that both state alchemists were in and took advantage of this with Breda managing to get half the day off. Havoc kept giving Ed a leering smile which the teen threatened to 'wipe off his face' if he didn't stop. He didn't confide in Jean about the events that took place last night but the addict could guess what had taken place.

At two o'clock Edward was called into Roy's office who was more than happy to oblige. He opened the door without unnecessary kicking of punching his fist into it but stopped short when he saw the troubled expression on his lover's face. "What's going on?" He asked and his superior waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing Ed, congratulations; your apartment is fixed." Ed felt his heart plummet and he contained a shuddering gasp after realising what this would mean. "I've called your brother, he'll be returning to central tomorrow and I've sent for someone to collect your things to save you the trouble."

"Saying goodbye would be too much of a hassle, huh?" He asked bitterly.

"Sit down." Roy said looking down at his empty coffee cup with a stoic expression. The blonde sat across from him with his fists balled but neither man spoke.

"We aren't going to pretend this never happened are we?"

"Of course not." The older man looked at him startled by the question. "It happened and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." He ran his hand through his hair then placed his head in his head and stared at the boy. "It just makes things difficult. Starting from tomorrow I'm sending you East to check up on a civilian town."

"Sounds fun." Ed groaned sarcastically.

"It will be, but who knows, you may find your next lead there." Ed looked down for a minute fighting off childish desires to stay with Roy. "You aren't a child Edward, so I'm not going to treat you like one. You can stay with me but know that will affect your research."

The teen frowned. "That's not an option," he ground out then ran a hand down his face revealing a gloomy look. "Not right now at least."

They locked eyes for a moment each reliving their time together and debating about what to say and do next. The Colonel with drew a key from his pocked and slid it with an ungloved hand over to his subordinate. "This is my spare key."

The blonde gave him a surprised look with wide eyes; blushing slightly when he picked up the key. "Is it your only spare?"

"Well, Hawkeye has one."

"For when you get drunk and can't drag your sorry ass home?" Ed joked then smiled at Roy's frown.

"At least I can hold my liquor, shortie."

"Don't call me short!" He shouted then composed himself. "I don't need this though." He looked down at the silver key which to him gleamed with hope.

"You might, one day." The darker haired man's eye brow suddenly twitched remembering the incident when Ed first arrived, "after all, I'd prefer it if my door could stay in tact."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, "pshh," Ed's eyes never left the key in his hand. "Thanks, Roy."

Roy stood up and strode to his side then slowly bent down and captured the teen's lips in a passionate but nostalgic kiss. "I love you." He whispered breaking away. Ed protested the movement by pulling on his uniform and kissing him again in a desperate attempt to be close to his lover.

After two minutes they broke away breathless but satisfied. Edward gave a wicked smirk, standing and flipping the key in the air as if it were a coin then expertly catching it. "I'll see you around then."

"Not too soon I hope; I don't want any papers that say you've blown up another bridge." He sighed knowing that it was pointless to even make this request.

"You know I don't do that stuff on purpose, right?"

"Sure Ed."

The teen turned again towards the door but stopped wanting to look back. He wanted to stay with Roy but knew it was too difficult. He could never abandon Al. "I love you too." He said suddenly then shut the door and quickly headed towards the exit despite not having a half day off. He'd never been one to follow rules.

-Later that day-

He picked his brother up from the station and they spent the night redecorating their new apartment block. Edward's belongings had been returned as promised; many which had Roy's scent on them from their time together. He held up his singlet he'd warn while relaxing in the evenings; they smelt like charcoal and cinnamon from the time they had slept together. He threw the shirt angrily to the side, cursing himself for not being able to focus on what was most important.

Alphonse filled his brother in about Winry and their yet to exist relationship then bombarded him with questions about Roy and their time together. Ed was reluctant to give details at first but by the time he had finished recounting he was bragging.

He sealed the key inside of his pocket watch to remind him that when he no longer needed the watch he could have his freedom. Tomorrow he would be leaving for East Amistris and would, most likely, accomplish nothing of great value; however, the key gave him yet another thing to strive towards. When he was whole again and when his brother had a body of his own, then, and only then, could he return to the place he belonged.

* * *

DONE! FINALLY! I'm sorry for the short ending and that it was rushed. I hope you liked it!

Once again, merry chirstmas and a happy new year!

xoxo


End file.
